


Lazy Kisses & Sticky Ribs

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Food, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, ad inspired, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Sometimes you just want to take a nap.





	Lazy Kisses & Sticky Ribs

Luke splayed himself across the bed, extending his arms out to take up the maximum amount of space. “this is the comfiest I have ever been” he hummed out; weighing up the negatives of becoming one of those 600lb people he saw on tv who just lay in bed eating chocolate all day. He would miss clubbing too much though, and he had always been a big fan of his own figure; it complimented his personal style well. Gerard gave Luke a lazy smile, rolling his eyes and sitting himself down on the end of the bed before leaning back, laying down on his partners arm. “glad you approve, it’s apparently designed for ‘more than just sleep’.” Gerard provided, making a gesture of air quotes as he referenced the ad he'd seen. Luke let out a contemplative hum, shuffling to his side and moving his arm from under Gerard’s neck, before resting his head on his chest. “We can test it out later. Too comfy.” Gerard chuckled at lukes answer, putting an arm around him and running his hand gently up and down his back. He was pleasantly warm, and the heat coming from his head was radiating into his chest; when you combined that with the smell of oranges coming from his hair it rendered Gerard's motivation to move to zero. “Agreed.” 

 

Luke opened his eyes after an unknown period of time; Gerard was still asleep. He lifted his head up, admiring his partners rest-calm face before adjusting himself so he was straddling him. “Pizza or Chinese?” Luke piped up; the two of them had fallen asleep, but Luke had woken up first and felt like he hadn’t eaten in 3 years. Gerard let out a groggy hum, opening his eyes with a yawn “What?” he mumbled; clearly still in his sleep bubble. “Pizza or Chinese. For dinner? I can’t be bothered to cook.” Gerard let out a still tired sounding hum; resting his hands on his partners hips “Chinese. Always Chinese.” He replied, although his words half meshed together in his placid state. Luke nodded in agreement and dipped his head down to plant a kiss on his partners lips. Gerard slid one of his hands to his neck, letting the kiss naturally deepen; it wasn’t a hungry kiss, it was comfortable and lazy- familiar in the most encompassing and comforting way. Gerard could feel that Luke was smiling- which made him smile into the kiss himself; Luke tilted his head slightly, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on Gerard's. He continued to smile at his partner, looking down into the green of his eyes. Luke had always loved his eyes. They were so open and warm- Luke had always believed firmly that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and he could see no secrets in Gerard's. just love, and an indescribable sense of familiarity and awareness. Gerard kept the gentle smile on his face as he spoke- hand moving to play with the back of lukes hair. “I love you.” Luke let his mouth curve a little more- teeth just visible in his smile “So much.” He spoke, dropping his head to Gerard's ear and whispering “I’ll love you more when I get sticky ribs though.”


End file.
